I Did It Again... Oops!
by Nikki99
Summary: A song fic from Mamoru's P.O.V. About his relationship with a certain raven haired beauty. R&R PLEASE!!!


Hola! Oops, wrong language. *Nikki laughs nervously while  
scratching the back of her head* Gomen, well this is a new  
fic of mine... I know I'm just popin them out, huh? Well  
hopefully you like this. This is my first attempt at a song  
fic so PLEASE let me know what you think. This is based on  
the Brittany Spears song and it's told from Mamoru's P.O.V.  
I hope you enjoy it and once again I want to thank Sere-chan  
for proofing it for me. Ja!  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: Toilet paper go down de hole! Rubber ducky go  
down de hole! Nana go down the hole! Disclaimer go down   
de hole! Brittany Spears go down de hole! UH OH!  
  
****************************************************  
  
I Did It Again... Oops!  
  
(AN: I ask that you read the song, it really does go along  
with the fic, arigatou)  
  
We were walking down the street talking about karate  
class, when she laced her arm through my own...  
  
'I think I did it again  
I made you believe we're more than just friends'  
  
I looked at the raven-haired beauty walking next to  
me as the setting sun hit her ebony locks. It gave them  
almost a mystical bluish tint.  
She smiled at me and batted her long lashes, a rose  
colored hue tinted her cheeks as I returned her smile with  
a dazzling one of my own...  
  
'Oh, baby  
It might seem like a crush,  
but it doesn't mean that I'm serious'  
  
By the time that we reached the temple (after   
walking up about one hundred stairs) it was already night  
fall. We stood in front of her door as she looked at me   
with beautiful violet eyes, under those long lashes of hers.  
Before I really could comprehend her actions she caught   
my lips in a gentle kiss. I knew that it was wrong, I tried  
to fight the urge, but I kissed her back anyway...  
  
'Cause, to lose all my senses  
that is just so typically me  
Oh baby, ohh  
Oops I did it again'  
  
The kiss ended after a short while and I bid her  
farewell... after agreeing to a date the following night.  
  
'I played with you heart   
got lost in the game  
Oh baby, baby'  
  
I picked her at up seven sharp the next night.   
She looked beautiful in the blood red dress that looked   
like it was tailor made for her body. Even I had to admit  
that. I told her how beautiful she was, she blushed again  
mumbled 'arigatou' and hand in hand we went off to the cafe.  
  
  
'Oops you think I'm in love  
That I'm sent from above...'  
  
On the way to the cafe I was unceremoniously   
crashed into by a certain odango haired minx, who shall   
remain nameless. After our usual sparing and a quick (but  
still effectively immature) tongue war with my companion (AN:  
Guess who the odangoed one is yet? I'll give you a hint  
starts with 'U' and ends with 'sagi'). Our date resumed, but  
my mind just kept going back to how cute odango is when she's  
mad and how skillfully that small tongue of hers slid across  
those soft lips...  
  
'I'm not that innocent.'  
  
We sat in the restaurant, she was talking (or   
rambling, in her case there isn't much difference) about  
something. I don't know what thought, I tuned her out a long  
time ago. As my mind once again drifted (like every other  
day) to three odango haired goddesses that haunted my days,  
and my nights...  
  
'You see my problem is this  
I'm dreaming away wishing that  
heroes they truly exist'  
  
My dream princess, is that all she is? A dream?  
My mind says yes, but my heart tells me no. Who do I believe?  
Do I care? Some times when I see my odango (yes MY odango)  
or Usako as I call her in my mind and my fantasies, I wish  
there was no dream princess just us. I would me in absolute  
heaven if she would give me one of those dazzling smiles  
that she's always giving Motoki. And I probably could get  
one but I always open my big mouth, and then I'm alone again.  
  
  
'I cry watching the day  
don't you see I'm a fool   
in so many ways'  
  
Before I could even think about my third odanged  
haired angel (quite a coincidence isn't it?) I noticed a  
raven haired priestess looking at me from across the table  
with a look of hurt in her eyes. I guess she noticed that  
I wasn't listening, huh?  
  
'But to lose all my senses  
That is just so typically me  
Oh baby, ohh'  
  
I gave her a reassuring smile and a little white  
lie about it being a rough day at work. It seemed to make  
her feel better because she visibly relaxed and returned  
my smile wholeheartedly.  
  
'Oops I did it again  
I played with your heart  
Got lost in the game'  
  
We left the cafe hand in hand again as she loosened  
the grip on my hand and hugged my arm. Talking, laughing and  
pointing out stars in the sky. I would smile and nod every  
once and a while. That seemed to make her happy but really...  
  
'Oh baby, baby  
Oops you think I'm in love  
That I'm sent from above'  
  
I wasn't listening to a single word that she was   
saying. Come to think of it, I'm not sure I ever have.  
  
'I'm not that innocent'  
  
****************************************************  
  
  
We reached her door once again for the third   
time that week. She looked in to my sapphire eyes with  
shining violet ones. I knew what she wanted... another  
kiss.  
  
'Oops I did it again  
I played with your heart  
got lost in the game'  
  
As she inched closer, my once again wondered if  
this was right. I mean, I know that I don't have feelings  
for her. Not to mention the fact that I already have three  
girls that I'm trying to fit into my life do I really want  
to add Rei to that equation, would that even be fair to her?  
  
  
'Oh baby, baby  
Oops you think I'm in love  
That I'm sent from above...'  
  
I re-adjusted my angle before her lips could   
reach mine and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. Rei  
looked up at me with startled violet eyes that were asking  
one question...is that it?   
Well is it? I ask my self, morally I know it would  
be wrong to lead her on. I look into her eyes and at her  
lucious lips, I then smile and give her a quick but searing  
kiss. As I walk away from the dazed and dreamy eyed girl that  
I had left in my wake one question is on my mind. I wonder  
what Odango is doing right now?  
  
  
'I'M NOT THAT INNOCENT!'  
  
**************************************************  
Well what do you think?  
LOVE IT?  
hate it?  
Give feedback now it'll only take a minute :o(  



End file.
